Unforgettable Memories
by SakuraWolf11
Summary: A new classmate at Kagome's school knows about the Sengoku Jidai! How, and who is this new student? Dreams plague Kagome as she stays away from the well, dreading that the dreams will come true. ON HOLD FOR NOW! DETAILS ON PROFILE


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, the incredible series of Inuyasha does NOT belong to me… How saddening… Oh well… I hope you like this fan-fic!

Chapter 1 Dreams and Gossip

**Inuyasha and the Gang**

A light breeze blows over the bloodied plain as Inuyasha stood facing a dragon, yet rat, looking demon who is in the possession of a jewel shard. The wind blows through Inuyasha's long white hair as he cracks his knuckles. The demon didn't have its legs any more and was curled up on the ground looking up at Inuyasha.

"Please… spare my life!" the demon cried, looking up fearfully up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just looked down at the fearful demon with a smirk on his face.

STILL bored, since the fight with the demon started TEN MINUTES ago, Sango sat on a boulder polishing her Hiraikotsu. Shippo entertaining Kirara with his top, Kagome packing up her things, and Miroku standing against the same boulder Sango was sitting on, they all sighed. "Are you done yet, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, gaining nods from the rest of the group in agreement.

Inuyasha was just about to land the finishing blow when a sacred arrow whizzed just less than an inch away from his head and defeated the demon. Angry, Inuyasha spun around to see Kagome lower her bow and place it with the rest of her stuff.

"Darn, I missed," Kagome said in despair, walking towards the corpse of the demon to get the jewel shard.

"Whaddaya mean, you missed it? You killed the demon right before I could land the finishing blow!" The angered half-dog-demon yelled at the teenager who walked right passed him.

Shippo sighed at Inuyasha's denseness. "She was aiming at you, stupid Inuyasha," The little fox-demon said, suddenly regretting what he said. Inuyasha ran at Shippo and punched him in the head. "Kagome," Shippo wailed, "Inuyasha's being mean to me!"

Kagome walked over to Shippo and picked up the crying thing. "There, there, stupid Inuyasha won't hurt you anymore," she comforted Shippo as he calmed down in her arms.

"Like I will," Inuyasha muttered as the rest of the gang got ready to head towards Kaede's village for the day.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha to fall rapidly to the earth, dirtying his fire red hakama.

As the dust around Inuyasha got carried by the breeze, one of the hanyou's ears twitched as he regained consciousness. Slowly lifting his head from the ground, dirt falling from his face, a low growl could be heard through his clenched fangs. "Ka… Go… Me…!" The hanyou got up from the ground and balled his fists with anger.

The young miko was already deep into the forest before Inuyasha had lifted his head above the ground. Sango and Miroku had followed after the raven haired girl when they saw Inuyasha moving. Shippo was sitting on Kirara as they flew above the forest over to Kaede's village.

A blazing fire arose in those amber orbs imbedded within the hanyou's face. "How dare they leave me," he said angrily, running through the forest after the group. When he reached the village, though, he was too late. Sango and Miroku were just drinking tea in Kaede's hut, talking about recent battles they had encountered and were in. (Most of the time)

Seeing Inuyasha enter, Shippo hid behind Kirara in a corner of the hut. "Kagome went home already," Sango said, drinking a bit more tea.

**Modern Era**

Climbing out of the well, Kagome threw her huge backpack out of the well before she got out herself. She brushed off dirt from her green high school uniform. The white top was more of a pale tan with stubborn dust and dirt which refused to let go of the green collar and white sleeves. Her green cuffs were also dirty, but not as much as her green skirt. A bit of red from the tie thingy on her collar stood out the most on her outfit. Her brown eyes seemed darker since the deep black hair that fell from her head is so dark. Her skin wasn't ivory white, but it wasn't tan either. It was somewhat in the middle.

It was pretty dark in the well, dust and spiderwebs covering almost everything in the shed. The many different antiques and spiritual trinkets her grandfather kept in that shed were just odd. The smell of old wood and dust hung in the air. Opening the really old shed doors, the blinding sunlight filled the shed.

Holding her left arm to her face, Kagome blocked the sunlight from her eyes. She was home.

Walking inside her house, her mother quickly recognized her arrival. "Welcome home, Kagome!" her mother exclaimed, giving her daugher a bone crushing hug.

"I haven't been gone _that_ long, have I, mom?" Kagome asked, getting out of the hug. She rubbed her left arm, hoping the pain would soon leave.

Ms. Higurashi shook her head as she looked at her precious daughter happily. "You've been gone for a week! I've missed my daughter so much! It's a Sunday, so you have to go to school tomorrow. Just to let you know, grandpa said you were gone visiting your great ancestors' graves this past week," she explained, letting Kagome go upstairs to her room.

That night Kagome greeted her little brother and grandfather before eating dinner. After dinner she took a _long_ shower. Then went to bed. ((Sorry for the non-descriptiveness here, but I really don't have much time on my hands.))

**The Next Morning**

beep beep beep! Groggily, Kagome smacked her alarm clock off her bedside table, smashing into the wall opposite the bed. '_What was that dream all about?_' she thought to herself. That night she had dreamt of a girl wearing a loose white tee shirt and blue jeans in the Feudal Era. Kagome knew it wasn't her by the abnormally long black hair the girl had. Kagome knew it was a girl because of her feminine lips and nose. She couldn't see her eyes; but then she saw the girl run. As if she were a crazed camera man, her eyesight followed the girl, and saw her jump onto somebody, latching her arms around his neck. Kagome didn't care that the girl kissed him, except when she saw silver hair fly through the air as the man faltered back, dog ears on his head. It was Inuyasha.

Shaking her head, as if to shake the dream out of her memory, Kagome dressed into her school uniform, ate her breakfast, and walked to school with her book bag over her shoulder.

In class, Eri, Yumi, and her other friend, ((Sorry, forgot who she was…)) quickly stormed around her.

"Hey Kagome, did you hear?" Eri asked, her eyes shining. Kagome knew that look and that phrase. It meant there was gossip about one person or the other.

"Yeah, I heard there's a transfer student from that prestigous private school coming here," Yumi added.

"One of my friends," that means it's just another rumor, or Eri made it up and/or actually went through with the event, "said she saw the guy!" she squealed, causing Yumi to get pumped up. ((I'm not going to include the last girl in the conversation since I can't remember her name…))

"It's a guy? Tell me what he looks like! He's not a geek, right?" Yumi asked cautiously.

"If it was a geek, would I be squealing? Anyway, he had long, gorgeous black hair!" Eri said.

"Long hair? Are you sure it wasn't a girl?" Kagome asked, very curious now that this 'guy' seemed to fit one of the traits of the girl in her dream.

"Kagome, you're joining in the gossip talk? Was the visit to your ancestors that life changing? Oh, well. It totally wasn't a girl. A girl with that gorgeous hair wouldn't be wearing a loose white tee. That goes against all fashion aspects… Also, he was wearing these blue jeans that were tight around the waist, but the leggings were baggy. He certainly knows how to go along with common fashion sense and get away with it. You know the new trend, baggy pants? I'm guessing he knew the teachers wouldn't put up with it, so he had the waist tighter than normal," Eri explained, taking a deep breath from all that gossip.

"wow… That was like a speech, but full of gossip…" Yumi said, in awe.

:Kagome couldn't believe her friends. "Gee, you two get worked up over anything related to the opposite sex," she said, recieveing glares from her two friends.

"Oh, he was wearing those brand new black nike shoes! The wheelies with those zig zag laces, and since he went to that one private school, you can totally tell he's rich," Eri added, both she and Yumi squealing at the top of their lungs after.

In the classroom, other groups of friends were talking about the new transfer student as well. Both guys and girls were talking about it. The guys were talking, thinking the transfer student was a gorgeous chick, while the girls were debating on how hot this new guy was.

"Okay class, settle down! The bell already rang, mind you," the teacher said, calming the class down and getting everyone into their seats. "I'm sure you've all heard about the new transfer student," whispers arose from the class, "and she'll be joining this homeroom class today," the girls in the class voiced their depression that it was a girl, not a boy.

"What? I clearly saw that it was a guy in the teacher's lounge!" Eri whispered angrily.

Kagome smirked as she raised one eyebrow. "Oh, I thought your friend told you about the 'guy'" Kagome commented, using her fingers to make quotation marks in the air at the guy part.

Eri blushed as she stammered, "Well, I, oh well! I thought she was a hot guy, okay?"

The whole class quieted as the door to the class opened. The girl walked in to the front of the class, wearing exactly what Eri said she was wearing, with her bookbag slung over her shoulder. She stood leaning on one leg in a bored stance. Her expression was totally blank except her eyes held an annoyed, bored expression. Her eyes looked like those of a wolf, and were just as golden as one. But what was odd was that her pupils, at the very center of her eyes, were an icy blue. No one else seemed to notice, but Kagome did.

The male population of the class started whispering to one another about how good looking she was in the guyish clothing and the females started to gossip, wondering how she could look so good in those tomboy clothes.

After the teacher cleared his throat very loudly, the class stopped their gossip. "Ms. Higurashi, since you seem to be the only one _not_ gossiping about our new class mate, I would like you to show her around the school. I'll notify your teachers. But before that, please introduce yourself, miss," he said, motioning for the student to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name's Sakura Mibushiru. I transferred here from my hometown for family reasons and I hope I enjoy my time here," she said, looking at the class with a small smile on her face. The smile seemed to not just be a smile, but Kagome shrugged it off.

"If there aren't any questions," many students raised their hands at once, "Okay, there are questions… I hope you don't mind answering them, Ms. Mibushiru…" the teacher said, letting Sakura answer many questions such as, 'Are you single?' 'Are you really smart?' but the only question that the whole class paid attention to was Kagome's.

"Why are your eyes colored so oddly?" she had asked, getting both confused and astonished looks from the question.

"you can't just ask something like that!" Eri had exclaimed, mad at her friend.

"no, it's okay… I'm surprised some of haven't noticed," Sakura said, a true smile on her face. "My eyes have irises of gold, but if you noticed, my pupils are an icy blue, this is because I was born blind," she explained, also noticing the hands in the air were gone. Everyone was done with their questions, and Sakura was glad for the silence. '_I believe that was the first time anybody has asked me that question, except for…_' Sakura's thoughts were soon interrupted when Kagome suddenly gave a short yell of surprise.

Sakura looked _exactly_ like the girl in her dream!

**A/N **yay! I finished! Finally! I hope you guys like this first chap… It took me a while…


End file.
